The assembly of parts such as plastic parts which are adhesively secured together typically require a substantial amount of floor space in order that the adhesive has a sufficient amount of time to cure. Because of these space requirements, it is difficult to properly exhaust this area in order to prevent fumes from the adhesive from presenting an environmental hazard to workers in the area.
The Komatsu et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,417 discloses a windowpane mounting system including an adhesive application device for applying adhesive to a windowpane conveyed along a conveyor.
The Haba Jr. et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,190 discloses a method and system for the automated assembly of parts on an assembly pallet in an assembly area. The method and system utilize a robot system including a program-controlled robot.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,010 discloses a method and apparatus for sealing a cover to an assembled battery. The cover of the battery is coated with a sealant material by dispensing the sealant through nozzles which pivot into communication with the cover and reuniting the cover to the container and thereafter curing the sealant. A pallet is used to transport the battery.
The Edelberg et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,681 discloses an apparatus for assembling insole strips. A hot melted adhesive is supplied to the edges of the central strip or the corresponding inside edges of outer strips at a first adhesive station. The strips are then delivered to an assembly station where two adjacent strips are moved laterally into alignment with the edges of the central strip. The finished composite sheet is then delivered to a stacking station.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,458,628; 4,592,495; 4,635,827; 4,639,878; 4,666,732; 4,699,575; 4,724,302; 4,753,824; 4,834,824; 4,858,172; and 4,822,647 all disclose various automatic adhesive-applying devices and robots for moving the adhesive applying device along a variable program path.